(not applicable)
(not applicable)
(not applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for coupling and connecting of a line with the features of the preamble of claim one.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is an object of the invention to further develop a device with the features of the preamble of claim one in the direction that with a simple means and without losable and misplaceabale small parts, such as screws and the like, and without special tool, an assembly can be reliably performed as well as an addition and renewal and exchange of various line parts is made possible to be performed reliably by nonspecialists locally.
This object is obtained by a cage tension spring (38) disposed at a contact bolt of a bush part for connecting of conduit wires and wherein a connection bolt is furnished between a floor of a case and the cage tension spring for the contacting of a conduit braided screen.
Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention are defined by the features of the sub claims.
Further advantages and essential details of the invention can be gathered from the following description and the drawing, wherein the drawing shows preferred embodiments as examples in a schematic presentation. There is shown in: